Episode 8146 (10th May 2018)
Plot Harriet asks if anyone knows of any lawful impediment to prevent Bob and Brenda getting married. Meanwhile, Laurel stands at Ashley's grave an apologises to her late husband. She states she was lonely and mixed up but now knows Bob isn't what she wants. At Dale View, Ross encourages Dawn to see a doctor and quit the drugs. Newlyweds Bob and Brenda have confetti thrown over them as they leave the church. Whilst out jogging, Joe finds Noah skiving. Noah explains Charity is claiming she was sexually abused by a police officer when she was fourteen but he isn't convinced she's telling the truth. Joe makes Noah see Charity was the victim and wouldn't put herself and her family through this if she was lying. At the pub, Bob and Brenda's wedding reception gets underway and Bob makes a speech. Doug finds Gerry and apologises for the misunderstanding earlier. The pair bond over never knowing their fathers and Gerry tells Doug he looks on him as a father figure. Doug views Gerry as like a son too which is why he reacted the way he did. Gerry is upset Doug could think so little of him. Noah returns to the pub where he apologises to Charity for being horrible and tells his mum he hopes Bails goes to prison for what he's done. Charity hopes he does too but explains Bails mightn't be sent down as he's denying anything happened. The mother and son hug. At the wedding reception, Brenda goes through the pictures Heath has taken of the day so far - in all the pictures, Bob look miserable on what should be the happiest day of his life. Pete walks in on Ross giving Dawn £100. Ross claims to be paying back money he borrowed from Dawn but Pete knows he's lying. Bernice proposes that Daz that moves in with her. He agrees but Bernice is underwhelmed by his reaction. Jessie signs Have I Told You Lately for Bob and Brenda's first dance. Whilst they're dancing, Brenda breaks down. A tearful Brenda tells Bob she can't do this then exits the pub. Bob follows Brenda back to Connelton View. Brenda explains she really thought the wedding would fix things but states they should never have got this far. Pete finds Dawn and the bus stop and warns her to back off Ross. Brenda questions if Bob still loves Laurel. His silence tells her everything she needs to know. Bob protests Laurel was just a stupid fling and reminds Brenda she forgave him. Brenda admits she only stuck with Bob as she doesn't want to be alone and knows if she goes back to the reception, she'll be settling for second best. Bernice fears she's scared Daz off by wanting too much too soon although Jimmy is more interested in the buffet than hearing Bernice's grumble. Harriet checks up on Charity and enquirers if she's told her family everything yet. Charity believes it'll be too much for Noah but Harriet advises her not to leave it too long. Bernice heads round to Dale Head where she overhears Daz on the phone to Kerry which makes her suspicious. A few villagers, including Laurel, watch as Brenda hands Bob her wedding ring and tells him it's over. Bob walks away with a holdall of his belongings. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Cemetery *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Hotten Road *Field next to Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *Hotten Road bus stop *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,280,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes